Conventionally, a lathe is utilized to impart a cylindrical surface on a piece of wood or the like. This process requires the stock material to be mounted between a pair of rotating plates so as to rotate the stock. A cutting blade is then drawn along the rotating stock to form a cylindrical shape of the desired diameter.
One of the difficulties encountered is in producing a cylindrical object having a specific diameter. The cutting tool must be drawn along the rotating stock at exactly the same distance from the center of the stock for the length of the stock material, in order to produce a cylindrical dowel having a constant diameter. Similarly, to produce a shape which has a varying diameter, such as the shape of a baseball bat, it is necessary to interrupt the cutting operation to stop the rotation of the stock so as to measure the various diameters of the working material with a pair of calibers for comparison with the desired dimensions.
Lathes are specialized pieces of equipment, and may typically be only used for this particular woodworking procedure. Thus, only the woodworker who constantly creates cylindrical objects would be in the position to purchase and economically utilize a lathe.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved woodworking device which attaches to a conventional table saw to permit the fashioning of cylindrical and rectangular objects from raw stock material.
Another object is to provide a woodworking device which permits the production of cylindrical objects without the need for rotating the stock.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a woodworking device which permits the quick and simple fashioning of a particular cylindrical pattern without the need for continuous measurement during the cutting operations.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a woodworking device which is simple in operation and economical to manufacture.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.